1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device that performs close-range communications in a broad band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication sheet has been provided that has multiple proximity coupling parts and multiple relay communications circuits provided on a flat surface, where each of the relay communications circuits forms a communications network with the proximity coupling parts and the other relay communications circuits. This communication sheet, when coming into contact with or coming close to another communication sheet, performs data communications with the other communication sheet via the proximity coupling parts. Such a communication sheet has been proposed to construct a radio communications network such as a wireless LAN (local area network). (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-19979.)